


Reach for Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki becomes reborn as a starfleet officer after falling into the portal. As an officer, things take a turn when he starts to get random powers and painful flashbacks. After ordered to release a criminal out from a torpedo, he ends up working together with Khan as they plan to infiltrate starfleet and kill Marcus. Songfic: Reach-Caleigh Peters. Non-beta tested and Khoki/Lokhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach for Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I really change minds frequently. Too many songs in my head. *sigh* Enjoy! I take suggestions. I still really feel that this needs a LOT of work. >___

_**Sometimes it seems like you're falling** _   
_**Falling out of the sky** _   
_**Sometimes it feels like you're slipping** _   
_**And running out of time** _

Being an abandoned frost giant at birth, deemed inferior to Thor due to the words of those around him and those of his 'brother' when entering the Ice Palace of Jotunheim. He just wanted to erase what happened throughout his years as a raised Asgardian prince. He only wanted to be equal in worth in the eyes of his foster father, Odin, and those around. Even if it meant luring the Ice King into Asgard in order to kill him for abandonment and to show what he, the god of mischief, was capable of. He was this close to destroy the frost giants as well. But, his brother Thor had to ruin it all for him and destroy the Bifröst Bridge despite being the same brother that went to Jotunheim which caused Thor's own demise before entering back to Asgard. During his brief moment as King, the warriors presumed him as jealous of Thor. Thor hence why he didn't bring Thor back. Assuming he wasn't, can he bring his foster brother back when he can't even pick up Mjolnir? It wouldn't have mattered since only the worthy can pick it up. Frost Giants didn't fit in this, not even Loki himself. When his brother came back, they both were fighting and eventualy were hanging over the platform. Even after his foster father arrived, Loki pleaded for approval but in vain.

To his mother, it didn't matter. Loki remembered the time she told him these exact words, "You've got a warm heart, you've got a beautiful brain. But it's _disintegrating_. _You've got a second chance,_ _you could go home._ _Escape it all._ _It's just irrelevant."_

At first, he couldn't understand exactly why she said that. He understood his mother was praising about his warm heart and intelligence despite his cold appearance and his interest in sorcery. But, could-would a mother would truely love a monster such as himself, abandoned by his own kind and taken by another for a purpose he merely wanted to know about but deny it after hearing it anyway? Disintegrating? What did she mean about his mind disintegrating? Did she mean his heart? Both?

Loki wasn't sure where he was going after letting go and falling to the abyss. One thing is for sure, he wanted to start over, finally believing he understood what his mother truely mean by second chance and to escape it all. Time was running out and Loki had to think fast.

_**And that's when you've gotta throw it all away** _   
_**All of the things that people say** _   
_**And all of the doubts that fill your mind** _   
_**Don't belong there** _

He chants a spell, his arms wrapped like a child unable to take a snowy day. " _I want another chance. At Li-at everything. If it's possible, let me survive this impact, even if I have to lose all my powers. Just please. Let me live another life."_ Tears dripped in his eyes as he started to glow in an emerald color. He felt pain in his mind, as if everything from his life was in was being erased, of everything throughout his birth up till now. The inferior treatment people gave him for being different through their words. His Jotun origin to his Asguardian lifestyle. Everything was disappearing one after the other. He gave out a warm smile for a change. Time was up. And he knew it as his body was slowly disappearing like ash despite no fire.

It was year 2227 when an infant was born from a family who worked in Starfleet headquarters. They were just normal workers, doing paperwork and keeping sure prisoners did not escape. As a child, he always had a tendency to fool around about, often causing minor yet harmless troubles between his family. Hence, his parents found it convincing to name their son after a Norse God of all things from mythological books. He was often the "harmless delinquent" since all he mischevious actions and behaviors were often harmless yet something that gives teachers an excuse to scold him. It all changed when he suddenly shot spells from his hands. That one day when he accidentally places a teacher inside a hamster ball, all the students kept away from him. He eventually found a way for it to make the hamster ball disappear after a few hours of panic and ball rolling throughout the Academy division of Starfleet. The teachers from then on, stopped scolding and ignored his prescence. All for that one small mistake. _Why is this happening? I was never told of having magical powers. Sure, it's alll nice..._ Loki tried his best in his social solitude. He wasn't completely that brainy, but he did place within the top five in examinations due to extra training of suppressing his powers.

After passing, he was in the engineering department since he can try to use his spells in emergency situations where there's no time for man power to fix communicators and places harder to reach. He had to wear black since engineers in the enterprise wore red and to prevent being part of the enterprise by mistake. He didn't get to go on adventures like those in the Enterprise. But, he figured that's good enough. Less trouble that way. It made his parents and older brother happy that he didn't have to go on dangerous adventures. Suddenly, his body appeared within a forbidden room in the unused Enterprise. _A new power in my thirties? I thought it would stop after so many years. Oh god..._ He tried not to make loud steps out. "Loki. What mischief are you up to this time?"

He turns to see Starfleet leader Marcus appearing. "Oh, I just got lost on my way. I will be le-"

"Open one of the torpedoes."

"Huh?" Loki says. He turns to see himself surrounded by torpedoes. "Wouldn't that be dangerous, commander?"

"You are not allowed to question as an officer. Do as I tell you and open it."

Loki goes to one of the torpedoes and proceeds to press the buttons Marcus told him to press. He noticed to see a man inside it as if frozen. The torpedo opens and the man was defrosted. Curious if the man was alive, Loki made a small poke on the forehead. He sighed for a moment until he saw the man's eyes open. Loki makes a small hop, a hand on the wall. _He's alive?_ Suddenly, Loki notices Marcus next to the alarm. The alarm was activated and Marcus disappeared from sight. He felt someone grabbing his hand and forcing him to run along. "There's no point in convincing anyone, officer," said the man.

Loki couldn't understand. First the commander told him to unlock the torpedo. Suddenly, the man from the torpedo was running and dragging him along as if the two are now fugitives of the law. "Who...are you, might I ask?"

"Why would you release me without knowing who I was?" The man asked, turning his head towards me.

"I was ordered by the commander and then he suddenly turned on the alarm. I didn't even know about the room with so many torpedoes. Anyways, my name is Loki. Can you answer my question now?"

"Khan."

After some running they ended up in a foreign room. Some gas was spraying. Next thing, the two collapsed to the ground, hands over their mouths in an attempt to cover their coughs. Khan and Loki notice to see a group of soldiers taking them elsewhere before falling into complete slumber.

_**Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong** _   
_**As long as you reach for it** _   
_**When you reach for it, nothing's to far** _   
_**And it's never to long, as long as you reach for it** _   
_**You can dream on it, everywhere it's there** _

The two ended up in a glass cage within the prison rooms. Loki notices his father and his older brother appearing to him. "My brother. Why?" ** _  
_**

"Why what?" Loki asked.

"Why did you open a torpedo containing a fugitive?"

"The commander himself to-"

The father responds,"Loki, enough lies. You went too far with your mischief ways and now you are punished for your actions."

"I'm not lying, fa-"

"Loki." The father sighed. "Stop this and admit your mistake! The commander would never stoop so low to tell a mere officer to unlock a once frozen man who is now sitting next to you behind this glass."

"Your son committed no wrong, sir."

Loki and family turned towards Khan. Khan got up and started to walk towards the glass. The father responded, "Look, fugitive. This is family matter. You have no reason to interfere in this conversation."

"He committed no wrong."

"Why are you helping my son?"

"Why aren't you when you are family to him?"

Loki's father widened his eyes. "You-what would a frozen criminal like yourself know about family?"

"Father-"

"Not now, Chris. As for you, Loki. I hope you learn from your mischievous ways before it's too late."

The father proceeded to walk out from the prison chambers, Chris still showing a worried expression on his face while leaving as well. Loki went to sit down. He suddenly turns towards Khan. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I was ordered to release you out and I didn't intentionally do it by my free will."

Khan sighs. "You don't look like someone who would release something without a mischievous look on your face. I also saw a evil smirk on the commander's face when he triggered the alarms."

Loki turns the opposite way and responds. "Yeah...I guess..."

"Kind of interesting. Loki, just like something from Mythology?"

Loki chuckled a bit. "Yeah...I got that a lot during my academy days. As well as shooting spells from my hands without even chanting them."

A hamster ball appears, surrounding the two as they kept hitting the walls back and forth. Loki suddenly lands on Khan and the hamster ball vanishes. Loki immediately got up, the two having shocked looks and red faces. Well, just Loki. Khan was attempting to hide his. The two looked back at each other and started laughing like psychos. "Should we do that again as an attempt to esca-"

"I think not."

The two turned to see Commander Marcus in front of them. Marcus commands the officers to release them out from the cage but the cuffs still on. Loki and Khan were led back into the same room where the torpedoes are. Marcus then sends the officers away and closes the room door. "Wonder what would a commander like yourself want so badly he walks two prisoners back to this location?" Khan said.

"You'll know...after I give you a fake identity."

"Commander, do you plan to break the rules against Starfleet? I would never guess a commander like yourself would stoop so low," Khan says.

"Very funny. But, that's merely because this plan requires a warrior's mind. And according to your records of the past, you fit that category."

"And if I refuse, commander?"

Marcus points at torpedoes on the screen and responds, "I think you know what would happen to them if you choose to decline this offer."

There was a look of fear and rage into one expression from Khan's glare towards the commander. The commander grins. "Wise decision," He says, opening the doors and sending the two back to their glass cell.

_**Sometimes I can be stupid** _   
_**I can get out of line** _   
_**But most times you know what I'm doing** _   
_**It's not like some big surprise** _

Within one year after a great attempt of secretly smuggling torpedoes inside the Enterprise, Loki and Khan took the opportunity to escape Starfleet under disguises with their given fake identities. They were in a hotel room together, discussing future plans and such. "Remind me why he labeled us as 'homosexuals' while working incognito." Loki says.

"So women don't fall for us and blow our covers?" Khan guessed.

"This is the 22nd century, Khan."

"True. Some guys were still staring at us."

"And...tribbles..."

"Those fluffballs?," Khan shrugs. "They love everyone. Except Klingons."

"Anyways, what next? Not that it's surprising or anything."

"Well, we could try something to indicate a warning sign to Starfleet."

"Like...blowing up some place near here?"

"The secret base to be precise..."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Easy."

The two ended up into the Starfleet Library. While Loki was stalling, Khan was looking up in an archive full of workers that work in the secret base. "Noel Clark. Wife and a daughter. Said to have an ill daughter. Hmmm..."

Khan closes the computer and grabs Loki outside. "Found anything?" Loki asked.

Khan responds in a note.

_Yes. I want you to teleport elsewhere and find an empty Jumpship. If you don't see me in at least a half an hour, proceed to use the Jumpship to attack the headquarters. I will answer your questions when we get to Kronos._

Loki gave a nod before teleporting to another place. After a half an hour, he sees Khan holding onto weapons and holding onto some coat. The two got in, Khan being the driver while Loki kept watch above. The copter flies extremely high above the secret base. Loki watches as the base explodes from within and notices Khan smirking as they flew to the headquarters. After reaching the base, Loki and Khan started to attack the meeting room. Bullets from the jumpship destroyed the windows and caused injuries to some officers, Pike being killed in the process. After noticing the jumpship starting to fall apart due to Kirk, the two teleport to Kronos. They hid from site through Loki's invisibility spell. "What exactly was that for?"

"Warning. No other reason. I expect they plan to take action somehow."

"So...why are we here?"

"Can't really hide in Earth, can we? Besides, it's an uninhabited place. So, it should be safe."

"I guess not."

I felt like I was getting grabbed. I shot a spell at some creature and it fell to the ground. Klingon if I was correct, according to my academy days. More Klingons started to appear. A warning was heard during the first half of the battle. " _Attention John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS_ Enterprise _. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-range torpedoes currently locked on to your location. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail._ "

_"Mr. Sulu...remind me never to piss you off," Mccoy said._

The duo kept attacking them until they were all dead, already aware that Kirk, Spock, and Uhura already came in the middle of it. Loki notices Khan approaching Kirk. Loki snickers at the blond man's punches which Khan showed no indication of pain, Spock knocking him on the back. "How many of them are there?" Khan asked.

"What?"

"The torpedoes. How many are there?"

_"Seventy two."_

Khan and Loki exchanged looks and said, "We surrender!"

Loki and Khan were taken aboard into the Enterprise. After showering together to conserve water, they wore their prisoner uniforms and went inside the glass cage.

_**Oh and I, I just want to to make you understand** _   
_**That failing on me isn't in my plans** _   
_**And all of the doubts that fill my mind** _   
_**Don't belong there.** _

The duo kept doing whatever they can to ease the boredom. Though, it didn't prove effective when Kirk and Spock noticed them kissing, Spock going. "PDA is forbidden within the aircraft."

"Wasn't that only for officers? We're prisoners so who really cares?" Loki says.

"Prisoners or not, you are still under the regulations. To add to that, this is coming from the captain," Kirk.

"I do what I want," Loki said, crossing his arms.

"Watch your tongue, former officer! I was ordered to kill you two by the admiral. The only reason you guys alive is because I'm allowing it! Another word, I might execute the original orders right here, right now! Understand?"

Loki stares at the captain, gestures and muttering. Khan places his own hand over Loki's wrist, rubbing his wrist back and forth. Loki started to cool down his temper as Khan spoke, "Tell me, captain. Why did you let us live?" Khan asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Kirk said, pointing at Loki.

"I have a name, _captain."_ Loki says.

"A former officer let alone prisoner has no reason under regulation to insult the captain."

"The captain technically gave him permission to speak," Khan said.

"And he let you escape."

"Marcus commanded him to release me. He needed someone to frame so he has a clean slate for starting the war with the clingons."

_"_ Why would a Starfleet admiral ask a three hundred year old frozen man for help?"

"Because, I am better."

"At what?"

"Everything. Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time and for that, he need a warrior's mind - my mind... to design weapons and warships."

" You're suggesting the admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect?" Spock asks.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock, you, you can't even break a rule, how could be expected to break bone?

Suddenly, screams were heard from Loki, his hands over his head while kneeling down. Khan's serious look went straight to concerned as he kneeled down, hands on Loki's shoulders. "What is it this time?" Khan asks, noticing Loki's body slowly turning blue.

"What _is_ he?" Kirk asks.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Spock?" Khan says.

"It's illogical. Both his parents are human officers."

"There's got to be something. He is named after the God of Mischief."

"Referencing to Norse Mythology, captain?"

The screams worsened. Khan pulls Loki into an embrace, their heads on top of each other's shoulders. Loki wraps his arms over Khan, head near Khan's neck and face, the only exposed regions due to the uniform. After a few minutes, Loki lets go of Khan's body and drifts into sleep. His skin tone slowly changes back from blue to human skin tone. "Loki?" Khan says, checking his pulse and heart beat.

"What was that?" Kirk asks.

"What do you mean, captain?" Khan questions.

"He is not human. No human changes skin colors."

"You think I am not aware of that, captain?"

"So you have known but never told him?" Spock says.

"It changes. He doesn't always change to blue when recalling flashbacks."

"So he's not from this time?" Kirk says.

"Possibly. Perhaps he dropped from a different realm?" Khan. "I honestly do not know. Perhaps it is because he doesn't know who he really is hence I am unable to provide a clear answer."

"Khan."

Khan hears pulse and heartbeats before looking up to see a puzzled Loki. "You had me worried there, Loki."

"It's strange. I was born normal. Had a normal childhood. Suddenly, spells spontaneously castes out from my hands throughout my academy days. I started to get flashbacks and sometimes it gets bad enough, I turn into some blue monster like the ones in my flashbacks. I can't stay in here yet, I don't want to be left alone."

"Loki if they put you through solitude, you know I will crash the place to get you out."

"That won't be necessary. I have a better idea. Spock, let's leave them alone,"

"I didn't do-"

Loki screams again, causing Kirk and Spock to leave to their buisiness. "What was it this time?"

"That was to get them out of here."

"You really are mischevious for a former officer," Khan says.

"I was really serious about getting out here."

"I know."

"I mean, we got to pa-wait, you do?"

"Yes. We have to get out of here someho-"

Kirk and Spock came back. "Alright, we have decided that we are going to the Vengence since for now we share a common enemy."

"Captain, didn't you say only you and Khan plan to go?"

"That time I forgot you literally can't spit these two lovebirds. They both have to come."

"Who's going to be captain?"

"Uhura."

"Her?"

"Spock, we both know Uhura can singlehandly and was capable of doing such despite her being a lieutenant. Besides, you have to admit she can be pretty scary when you piss her off."

"Very well."

The four proceeded to put on the required gear and helmet before setting off to the craters. The four made it through the entrance, assisted by Scotty. Kirk and Spock got up, some small scratches on their helmets. "Hey you two might want to turn on the wedding bells," Scotty says, pointing at Khan, whose arms were wrapped tight around a frightened Loki with a completely cracked helmet on the floor.

"What happened to that guy?"

"He got flashbacks. Again," Khan said.

"In the middle of asteroids? Can't he control it?"

"Only if he believes he can," he says, the duo getting up on their feet.

Enemy officers started to attack, Khan knocking them out with his hands while Loki used his spells to attack enemies from behind. They reached Admiral's office only to have Khan tased down by Scotty and Loki restrained by Spock. Loki fake scream, stunning Spock while Khan woke up and knocked out Kirk. Loki places the Admiral and Khan within a shield, enabling Khan to kill Admiral Marcus within the forcefield. Loki uses another spell to push Kirk onto Spock and Scotty. Khan then teleports Spock, Kirk, and Scotty back into the Enterprise as he and Loki shared the captain's seat. "Shall we begin?" Khan asks.

"When do we start?" Loki asks.

_**Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong** _   
_**As long as you reach for it** _   
_**When you reach for it, nothing's to far** _   
_**And it's never to long, as long as you reach for it** _   
_**You can dream on it, everywhere it's there** _

"You both lied to us!"

"I cannot forgive starfleet for letting their Admiral kill my crew right in front of my eyes."

"He probably tricked you into thinking that. They could still be alive!"

"Khan and I saw them explode in Jotunheim! He tried to disable the explosives while I changed the location."

"You placed his crew in an icy terrain, former officer?" Kirk shouts.

"Captain, they are already frozen, logica-"

"Look, there must be another way out of this!" Kirk says

"Enough! Your persuasion will not change our decision, captain."

The two proceeded to run after crash landing the Vengence. They noticed they were getting chased by Spock and Uhura. Both jumped on the moving rescue vehicle. "Loki, disappear before they get you too."

"What about you?"

"Forget about me. I am their target."

"Kha-"

"Your name, your powers despite being born from humans, the flashbacks you often told me about during our time together. Look, I know you are not from here so you shouldn't get taken by the Enterprise."

"I can't let them take you either, Khan! There might be another way."

Spock and Uhura reach to the platform. "Get going!" Khan says.

Loki instead placed himself invisible and jumps to the nearest building. He witness Khan brawling through Spock until Uhura phases Khan under Spock's control. Loki wanted to teleport back to the vehicle but the three already disappeared from sight. He reappeared and sat on the edge of the rooftop. _Why did I let them take him? I could've disappeared with Khan too._ "Loki."

Loki turns to see a group of what seems to be fighters. There was a man in an iron suit, a man wearing american colors, and others. A blond sporting a hammer. armor, and a red cape approached Loki. "You all. You all appeared in flashbacks."

"Loki, you aren't from here."

"You all too?"

"I see that man dressing the same as you has said the same thing," Tony says.

"He did...this all happe-"

"Young brothe-"

"We aren't brothers!" Loki shouts. "You might be in my flashbacks with another man that convincingly looks like me-"

Loki collapses to his knees and holds his head. "Now might be a good time to get him out from here."

"Hawkeye, it's not that easy. He's going to think we're all crazy when we try to tell him repeatedly."

"He already thinks we're crazy, Black Widow!"

_**There's so much distance** _   
_**Between what you want and what you've got** _   
_**But if you really want it, it's your life** _   
_**So, you gotta try** _   
_**You've gotta fly** _

Loki gets up on his feet and stares at the Enterprise disappearing from sight. _What do they plan to do with him? His crew is dead! Gone! They can't possibly put him back in!_ Loki moves his arm up, his hands pointing at the sky where the Enterprise once was prior to watching it fly up in the air. The distance was increasing further as Loki was kept in thought. He had to save Khan. No, he wanted to save Khan. He wanted to get Khan out of there and back with him. He wanted to see the man he loved one last time. Loki saw his hands glowing then the rest of his body under blue-green aurora. He blinks for one moment and then notices he was wearing completely different attire much like the man in the flashback who shared the same name. He turns to the Avengers."So, it was true. All this time...I always thought it was mere coincidence throughout my whole life here," he turns back to the location. "He knew...after all this time when we first met. He knew I was different. He knew I never intended to wake him up from his frozen state."

"Did you say frozen?" Thor asked, walking towards Loki.

Loki turns towards him. "Yes. What do you know of it?"

"Was he inside some frozen capsule that was red and white? What they call, a torpedo?"

"Yes. There was more of those. His crew inside them. Seventy two. I tried to stop that mortal from destroying the crew, the mortal that caused Khan and I to escape in the first place. I was able to teleport them to another planet in secrecy to help Khan. But, Marcus found out and placed a time limit on destroying them. I tried to pinpoint them. I figured out they were in some other place called Jotunheim. But, by the time I was able to project the planet, it had already exploded before Khan had the chance to negate the explosion. I-we couldn't save his crew."

Loki turns back to the sky. "But, I can save _him._ _"_

Loki teleports to the Enterprise after moving Thor's hand away, not listening to Thor shouting his name in vain. Thor looks at the other Avengers, who cued the same expression. "He's your brother. Who knows what he could be pulling in the ship just to save that one man."

_**Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong** _   
_**You can reach for it** _   
_**You can reach for it** _

Loki, being invisible, kept walking until he reached the glass cage Khan was currently in. He hid, overhearing the conversation ensuing with the captain of the Enterprise. "You can't hide him forever and I can't place you on trial without him. Tell us where he is, Khan?"

Khan sighs calmly. "You fail to understand, captain. I repeatedly tell you he's not bound to this world yet you persist on asking me of his whereabouts?"

"I have no reason to trust someone who placed danger on my cre-"

"Yet I willingly saved my life through blood transfusion?"

Kirk sighs. "Look, you can either tell me where he-"

"Captain," Spock continues, pointing at Loki, who was still invisible to the human crew. "He is there, but in a garb rather foreign-like. This could prove what Khan's saying is true."

Khan looks to also notice Loki. Loki then makes himself visible for all to see, figuring it's no point if a half vulcan and an engineered human saw him anyway. He starts walking towards the glass cage, Khan also approaching close. "Why did you come here when you had every opportunity to escape?"

"I could ask you the same question," Loki rebukes. "Besides, I already learned who I truly was and the flashbacks started to make sense to me."

"Yet you still come here?"

"They were questioning you where I was so why not come here so they would stop asking the same thing. Even for you, it's annoying no matter how patient a mortal, even a modified one, can be."

Loki notices to see a device Bones used to take their blood samples of. He uses his hand to shift it up so his hand can envelope Khan's hand. He notices Khan's shock but the two eventually smiled and laughed. A thunder storm was heard within the Enterprise. "What in hell was that Spock?" Kirk says.

"A thunderstorm if I am correct. Though, not your usual thunderstorm."

Loki puts an expression that causes everyone in the room to stare at him. "Oh no."

"Loki, you seem to know about this thunder?" Khan asks.

"In fact yes," Loki chants a spell. "That idiotic brother," was all he muttered when he ran, aware he was taking Khan with him but not aware that Kirk and Spock were chasing after them with phasers.

Khan and Loki kept running from hallway to hallway, already aware of fallen soldiers. "That idiot. He can't be far according to the mortals on the ground."

"Why did you bring me in this?"

"I had to save you."

"You didn't have to save me."

"I would say the same to you earlier on the rescue vehicle."

"That's cause I wanted to save you."

"Why do you think I arrived here after I figured out who I was? Now keep moving, they can't be that far!"

"They? There's more people invading this ship?"

"Long story, don't ask!"

"Brother!"

Loki and Khan stops to see Thor and Steve in front of them. "Why did you come?"

"We couldn't let you wander off on your own!"

"I wasn't wandering off."

"Look, what Thor is saying is tha-"

"You shut it, mortal! I know what Thor is saying."

"You do not have reason to shut him up, Loki!"

Khan saw no point in interfering. He gives the gesture to Kirk and Spock to indicate his own cluelessness no different than the reaction of Kirk and Spock when the two caught up to the scene in front of them. Kirk shouts, "Can you guys not have a family feud in he-"

"No point in that, kid." Steve continues. "Unless you plan to have both of them telling you to keep quiet while they're shouting like kids."

"Worth another try," Kirk shrugged.

Eventually due to their arguing, the rest of the Avengers appeared. "Family feud, got it," Tony says, noticing others giving gestures as before. "Dude wearing all black with bangs and next to Loki. I would say something if I were you."

"I have no reason to interfere in family quarrels."

"Technically, your boyfriend is adopted."

"All the same. Not like my crew are all biologically related to one another either."

"You two are dating. You could try something."

"Do I look like a seducer to you, Mr. Stark?"

"Never implied that. Try something that you think makes people quiet, specifically your significant other."

Khan sighs muttering _"I'm going to either enjoy this or regret doing this."_ He turns Loki' head towards him and proceeds to place what humans call, a kiss. Words and looks of shock, few going "homo love" went throughout the room. Both Loki and Khan flushed in shock, Khan still speaking calmly, "Are you going to keep arguing with him now? I expected gods like you two are above such 'lowly behavior'."

Loki looked down like a boy getting a scolding from his parents then pulls a smile on his face when looking back up at Khan. "You're still quite pinkish for a modified mortal."

"I could say the same to you, God of Mischief."

_**It's never to far and it's never to long  
** _ _**As long as you reach for it.  
** _ _**You can dream on it, everywhere  
** _ _**All you gotta do is reach for it  
** _ _**All you gotta do is reach for it** _

"Loki. I have to show you and your mate something in Asgard. In regards to those 'torpedoes' we found in Jotunheim."

"What of it concerns me? My crew are dead due to Marcus exploding them."

"That could explain Jotunheim being completely destroyed. However, I still have something to show you and my brother, if these mortals in charge of this foreign ship allows it."

Kirk gives a chuckle. "Technically, he's not our property or some sort. He's his own man. I have no problem of where these two go for adventure so long as nothing gets destroyed."

Khan answers, "Can it only be shown there, brother of Loki's?"

"If it were possible to show here, I would display it now itself."

"Very well. I accept. Loki?" Khan turns to his lover.

Loki sighs. "You accepted the offer. You expect me to deny such?" Loki looks at Thor before chanting a spell and holding Khan's hand. Thor gives some of his energy while holding on to Loki's shoulders. The three teleport to Asgard. It was only just the avengers and the crew in the Enterprise. Kirk asks, "How did you guys get here to find him in the first place?"

Steve answers, "It's some complicated device from our time. You wouldn't get it."

"Similar technology to warping through time?"

"Precisely," Stark says.

Kirk asks, "How do you guys plan to go back to your time anyway?"

"You guys probably have something used to beam into another time peri-"

"No need, Mr. Stark."

The man that appeared was none other than Nick Fury. He was holding a glowing baby blue cube. The cube engulfed the remaining Avengers. The Avengers parted ways with the Enterprise crew. "Captain," Spock says. "Many people have died and since there are no further conflicts as of now, we should use this time to our advantage."

"I know, Spock. That's where our first stop is."

_**Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong** _   
_**As long as you reach for it** _   
_**When you reach for it, nothing's to far** _   
_**And it's never to long, as long as you reach for it** _   
_**You can dream on it, everywhere it's there** _

The three appeared into the chambers of the palace. Thor directed the two to stay next to the chanber where Odin and Frigga were. "Mother, Father, keep them company while I arrange the halls. I remember you telling you had something to say to my brother."

"That I shall. You may leave the room, Thor."

After Thor leaves the room, Loki notices his father in Odin sleep. Frigga asks, "I see you were busy with that man you are holding, my son?" She asks.

Khan proceeded to kneel down like a warrior, in front of the King and Queen of Asgard. "I apologize for intruding here. Please pardon your son. Any further action can go under my name. But, do not punish your son for actions he never intended to commit."

_Marcus wasn't kidding when he said you had a warrior's mind._ Loki thought. "Khan, you don't have to do that in front of my parents. It won't really change their minds..."

"No harm in trying now is it?"

The queen was laughing. She approached Khan and stood him on his feet. "You are not from this time. Yet, you kneel like a warrior and have the mind of one. I can see why he takes interest in you."

"Mothe-!" Loki gets interrupted by Thor.

"Mother, they are ready to see brother's mate?"

"They?" Khan gestures at Loki, who planted a clueless face also.

"Follow me."

The three reached to the hall room where the throne was to be greeted by seventy two people wearing same outfits Khan had prior to changing them in the Enterprise. Khan was shocked until Thor showed his friends, Asgardians and humans alike, the ones who transported them to Asgard prior to Jotunheim's destruction. Sif explains, "When we noticed mortals inside those foreign objects with some glowing numbers, we decided to get them out and help them live here. We however, failed to stop the empty pods from destroying Jotunheim."

Khan walks slowly towards his crew. "Captain, it does not suit you to look sentimental. I can tell lots of things have changed ever since you met him." one of the crew member says, pointing at Loki.

"It's not his fault, you know."

The crew approaches him, this time another one speaking."We know. It's not yours either. You two acted on instinct and we as your crew, cannot and will not think wrong of your for your actions. We couldn't be there for you when Marcus woke you up and framed your lover to get you two held captive. But, you were there trying to save us."

One of the crew members proceeds to give what humans call, a noogie. "Turn that frown upside down, cap'n!"

Khan gestures to Loki and Loki pulls Khan from the noogie. "Thank you."

Another crew member looks at Loki. "Wow, you're dating a god? Where do they sell wedding rings here, may I ask."

"Wedding rings?" Loki questions. "Why should love be judged through a piece of jewelery?"

"It's not really. It's to tell other people you are with someone else. Bonus if the rings match," Khan continues. "I never really understood it either."

"As for the wedding part?" Loki asks Khan again.

"That should be self explanatory, even for the people of this time period. How do you people of Asgard do them?"

"Not really different, except for the clothing," Loki says, shrugging.

"Then we shall have a wedding arranged tomorrow!" Thor says, pointing his hammer up.

_**Everywhere** _   
_**Everywhere** _   
_**Everywhere** _

Loki drags Khan out from the ball room to the hallways. "Is your brother always like this?" Khan asked.

"That's Thor. Get used to having him as a brother in law after this whole wedding thing is over."

"I hope they are not the ones designing it," Khan shudders. "Not to offe-"

"Same here. I do not trust any of them to decorate it either."

"We can't do it ourselves though. And did he actually mean tomorrow?"

"I am as clueless as you, Khan. Needless to say, I am taking precautions as well."

Frigga appeared in Loki's bed chambers. "My son, you are ordered by your father to send your future husband for approval. Meanwhile, I suggest for you to go shopping until he comes back."

Khan proceeds to leave the room. "Why does father ne-"

"He doesn't. I said that so you have the opportunity to surprise your love with the best attire you can get. Come on, son! We are going shopping!"

"Mother, I am male."

"Does thou imply a mother cannot make her son look spectacular for his future love of his life? I shall challenge you on that!" She says, hands tightly gripped on her foster son as they both teleported elsewhere."

Khan was running around, trying to find his way. "You seem to be lost."

Khan turns to see none other than Thor. "Apparently. I was ordered by the Quee-"

"Mother said that cause she had to take Loki shopping. Come. Father ordered me to help with your outfit. We shall go to his chambers to proceed."

"Shouldn't my crew be the one doing that?"

"They are helping with the decorations. They too insisted I help you."

Thor proceeded to run, Khan following from behind. They reached Odin's chambers to see Odin holding folded outfit that looks old yet clean and good as new. "You shall wear this tomorrow. I hope my wife doesn't turn your husband into a wife. You surely should know how them women are with their taste in attires for man."

"I hope not either," Khan chuckles.

"Thor, take this man to one of the wedding chambers to sleep in and get groomed for tomorrow. I take it by now, they are already there."

Meanwhile, Frigga was smiling in joy for the outfit she bought for Loki. "Thou could teleport?" Loki asked, puzzled.

"Yes. Thou hasn't known that?"

"No. I never thou-"

"I took into sorcery cause I felt no problem with extra aid with my inate powers as an Asgardian."

"Does father know you practice sorcery?"

"Yes. He often scolds me for using magic much like he did for you. He often blames me for spoiling you into such interest of it. I remember one time practicing my magic in the mirror during our adolescent age and I tuned his warrior garb into a dress. I had to sleep in the study for that one."

Loki started laughing over his foster father at young age in a dress due to his foster mother. "Mother is quite mischievous."

"As are you, my son," she said, stroking Loki's hair. "Now, let's go home. I think your father and Thor beat us to it."

"Oh no they won't, mother," Loki says, holding his mother's hand while they teleported to Asgard, both chanting.

_**Everywhere** _   
_**Everywhere** _   
_**Everywhere** _

Khan finished putting on his wedding outfit and went to the mirror. It was a lot like Loki's armor, except the green parts were a dark blue and there was room for his muscles to keep comfortable. "It was meant to be Thor's. But, he preferred red and the outfit was too lean for him anyway. I told my wife right that Thor had different tastes compared to Loki. Regadless, I am glad it fits you."

"Thanks...I think..."

"Brilliant idea, father!"

"See, Thor? Now if my wife were here to see this."

"She is," Frigga walks in front of Odin. "Really? You saved that outfit for him?"

"Coming from the woman who went shopping and poofing currency she never had I reckon!"

"At least I bought something rather than save an unused outfit!"

"Unused indeed so why not give it to hi-"

Thor pulls Khan out and leaves his parents to argue. "You should really see brother."

"Your mother didn't turn him into a bride, did she?"

"Surprisingly, mother did not. You should see for yourself," Khan says, knocking the door.

"Yes?"

"Your husband is standing outside, brother."

"What? Why now? I look ridiculous. I shouldn't have really went with mother to shop for what humans call, a tux. It took us forever to get a dark green tuxedo."

"Loki, I am sure I feel like that more than you do. And tuxedo?"

Loki sighs, opening the door. The two lovers exchanged looks of shock and words like "Liar! You look fascinating!" and "You look way better than me in that outfit!" The two held hands, disappearing from the hallway to the wedding hall. They took notice to see a lot of people from Asguardians to Khan's crew. Several other guests like the Avengers were also present. The whole hallroom had a mix of old Asgardian decor and some Starfleet designs.

They turned to see Spock in-between them, holding a book while Kirk was laughing in the background. "Logically, all stanzas are of no use to you two. We shall skip to the part where you two exchange these rings, hold hands, say your vows, and kiss, correct?"

Khan and Loki proceeded to do so, grateful they didn't have to deal with boring stanzas delaying their relationship. After some inevitable speeches, Spock closes the speeches, his hand up, shaped like a "V", thumb separated from his other fingers. "Shall you two live long and prosper."

"Alright! Cue the music!" Kirk says, music starting to play.

After three days of completely staying up for all the dancing and paperwork, Loki and Khan got into their sleeping clothes. Loki takes Khan to his bed chambers, which was now larger since the last time they saw it. "Your bedroom appears larger than before," Khan said.

"Wrong. _Our_ bedroom. We shall rest unless you want to deal with this cranky god in the morning."


End file.
